


All For the Cause?

by JHsgf82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, College!Everlark, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gadge undertones, Humor, Modeling, Mutual Pining, Roommates, a lot of Disney quotes, charity show, post-college characters, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and the gang are roped into a charity event by Madge to help homeless and neglected pets.  Little do they know the kinds of things they’ll have to do, the confessions that will come out, and how their lives will be changed...
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	All For the Cause?

**Author's Note:**

> I altered the age differences slightly. While Gale will still be older than Katniss and Peeta, and Finnick will be older than all of them, there won’t be as big of a difference in age between the youngest and Finnick. To me, it just makes it seem more plausible that they’d all hang out. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Suzanne (katnissandpeeta125 on Tumblr)!! This fic is for you. I hope you enjoy this story, which has a lot of little Easter eggs in it just for you!
> 
> I do not own the rights to The Hunger Games characters nor any Disney movies, songs.

Katniss Everdeen was hanging out in her best friend Peeta Mellark’s apartment, a typical Friday night thing. They usually got a pizza, ate cheese buns, which Peeta made himself, and watched a movie or two. Peeta’s roommates, Finnick and Gale, the latter also being Katniss’s cousin, sometimes joined in when they didn’t have other plans, but more often than not, it ended up being just the two of them, the night usually culminating in one or both of them asleep on the couch, pressed against the other.

Sometimes it was Katniss’s head on his shoulder or even in his lap, and sometimes she felt the weight of Peeta’s broad, thick body against hers. Other times, they’d both pass out and be horizontal in each other’s arms when found the next morning, her arm draped over his stomach, his arm wrapped around her back, their legs intertwined, her chin pressed into his chest, and occasionally, a small puddle of drool coming out of her mouth. She’d been mortified about that, at first, but Peeta hadn’t seemed to mind. It was just a body fluid, right?

Drooling aside, Katniss didn’t feel too funny about falling asleep on Peeta‒she had known him since they were children‒that is, she hadn’t felt funny at first. Lately, though, something seemed off, different...

Before she could ponder it further, Katniss heard the jiggling of keys outside the apartment door. She turned to look just as Finnick walked in.

Finnick was returning home from his job at the aquarium. Like always, he announced himself and informed everyone that he was going to go shower and change‒because he smelled like fish. This was part of the usual routine now, and Katniss couldn’t help but grin at the recollection of her first meeting with Finnick Odair. He’d said the same thing; she’d blurted out that she could smell it from here; he’d chuckled and said he liked her and that she’d fit in well here, and he’d offered her some sugar. Straight sugar. In a cube. Who does that?

Regardless of his strange quirks and womanizing ways, Katniss had grown fond of Finnick. Not in the same way as Peeta, but she liked him.

And Finnick had clearly grown comfortable having her around (not that he was ever really uncomfortable with anyone) because about twenty-some minutes later, he stepped out into the living room wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs. Katniss gaped and immediately looked away, raising her hand to block her periphery.

Of course, Finnick honed in on her reaction.

“What’s the matter, KitKat?” He’d started calling her KitKat because, as he said, it was his favorite candy bar. So, now she had to put up with two stupid nicknames, _Catnip_ from her cousin and _KitKat_ from Finnick. At least Peeta called her by her actual name.

“Do you find this...distracting?” Finnick asked. Katniss snuck a peek out of curiosity, catching a glimpse of him striking a muscle man pose.

She let out a little huff and turned completely away again. “I’m only human, Odair,” she played it off.

“Damn it, Finnick, put some clothes on!” A horrified-looking Peeta exclaimed from his spot beside her on the couch. “We have company,” he added softly, politely as if she wasn’t there more often than her home. It seemed like it, anyway.

“Why? It’s only KitKat,” Finnick protested. “Besides, it’s not like I’m walking around naked.”

“Well, you might as well be,” Peeta quipped. “Seriously, could those things be any tighter? Why don’t you buy a size that fits?”

“Don’t be intimidated, Mellark.”

Peeta scoffed and looked apologetically at Katniss, who was still shielding her eyes.

With a chuckle, Finnick approached them, ignoring Peeta entirely and spreading his arms across the expanse of the back of the burnt sienna couch, which Katniss had always thought was ugly, but the guys had argued (on the pro side) that it was cheap. Katniss could feel the moist heat emanating from Finnick’s body after his shower and caught a whiff of his cologne.

“How ‘bout some sugar, baby?” He stuck his cheek out as if he expected her to peck it.

Yeah right.

Katniss reared back, her face twisting in disgust.

Who did he think he was talking to?

Finnick chuckled. “Oh, Katniss, you’re so pure.” He tugged on her braid and leaned back.

Ugh. So, just because she didn’t go around casually kissing guys she was pure?

Peeta shoved Finnick away. “Leave her alone, Finn. You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“So-rry.” Finnick held up his hands and took a few steps back.

Gale had entered the room just then, witnessing some of the interaction. He strode over, dropped onto the couch beside Katniss, and slung his arm over her shoulders. Peeta moved slightly to avoid having Gale’s long arm touching him, but not much. It was kind of weird, being sandwiched between her cousin and her best friend (who she was beginning to have funny feelings for) while their roommate walked around practically in the buff. What would it take for her to get some personal space around here?

“Yeah, don’t be a douchebag, Finn. Get some pants on, at least. Catnip don’t wanna see that,” Gale said, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

That did it.

“Look, I don’t need you two protecting me, okay.” Katniss shoved Gale’s arm away and got up off the couch. She went to sit in the armchair across from Peeta. Leaning back, she folded her arms and glared at the three of them. They all seemed surprised. Okay, so maybe it was a slight overreaction, but she didn’t like being patronized, and also, the subject was embarrassing. “It’s...not like I’ve never seen a naked guy,” she muttered.

That got everyone’s attention, especially Gale and Peeta, whose heads snapped toward her almost comically‒Gale’s, probably because he was thinking his little cousin was not so innocent anymore, and Peeta’s...well, she wasn’t really sure why he seemed so interested. From his expression, he appeared shocked, and if she wasn’t mistaken, a little...upset? As for Finnick, he was grinning stupidly as if awaiting some kind of lewd tale. Didn’t he know her at all? She definitely wouldn’t and couldn’t give him that.

So, she’d lied. Katniss hadn’t actually seen a naked guy before, or, if she was being brutally honest, even kissed one. She’d only blurted it out so as not to seem inexperienced or like a prude. Even though she was...inexperienced, that was. But she was sick of this, all this pure talk and the two treating her like some delicate flower. She could take care of herself just fine, and Finnick in his underwear was a minuscule threat to face.

And so what if she’d never kissed a guy? Maybe it was a little pathetic at her age, but so what? No, not pathetic, unusual, she decided. It’d just never been at the top of her priority list, and the situation had never arisen, not really.

Back then, there wasn’t really anyone she wanted to kiss or who wanted to kiss her. Although, sometimes she wondered what would’ve happened if she’d experimented with kissing with Peeta when they were younger, just to learn and get it out of the way. But it’d never come up.

No, there wasn’t anyone to kiss back then. And now, well, she didn’t really know.

She’d been staring off into space, lost in thought for who knows how long when Peeta’s throat-clear shook her out of it. She suspected he was going to change the subject, and she thanked him with her eyes for it. Even though she’d been a bit irritated with him before, she appreciated that he never pushed her. There was no doubt in her mind that Peeta would never, ever bring up the subject of said naked guy, unless she brought it up herself. And that was never going to happen.

“Well, if Finnick goes and puts some clothes on, I’ll order the pizza,” Peeta said, only giving Katniss a cursory look before turning his full focus on his roommate.

“Why is it contingent upon me putting clothes on?”

“Because I don’t trust you to, at least not in a timely fashion. But the promise of food should speed you along.”

It did. And Finnick jogged off to his room to put clothes on.

“So, uh, the usual?” Peeta asked, glancing tentatively over at Katniss. She nodded, then gave him a soft smile suggesting she wasn’t really mad and moved to sit next to him once more.

“And you’ll make the cheese buns to go with it?” she asked hopefully as she settled into her usual spot.

“Oh, I was thinking I’d just order some from the pizza place this time.”

Katniss frowned. His expression was serious, but he had to be joking.

“I’m just kidding,” Peeta chuckled. “I’ll make them.”

Katniss’s satisfactory smile crept in with the stealth of a huntress. “Good.”

She was glad he hadn’t forced her to gush outright, but Peeta’s cheese buns were infinitely better than anyone else’s, and he knew how much she loved them. She couldn’t get enough; it was practically a sickness, and no pizza/movie night was complete without those hot, gooey chunks of heaven. Once she’d even burned her mouth because she couldn’t wait, but it had been totally worth it.

“I already have the dough rolled out.”

In many ways, he was the perfect man.

Peeta pulled out his phone and began tapping at it. A minute or so later, he informed them that their order was on the way. By then, Finnick had returned wearing an athletic shirt and shorts.

Much better.

“Oh, Finn,” Peeta called out, “your time starts…” He waited another 30 seconds or so and said, “Now.”

“To infinity and beyond!” Finnick randomly spouted, pumping his fist in the air.

“What the hell?” Gale muttered from his favorite chair across the room.

“Oh.” Peeta chortled. “I should explain because he can’t,” he motioned toward Finnick, “at least, not in a normal way.”

Their curiosity spiked, they all turned their attention to the blond on the couch.

“See, Finn lost a bet to me yesterday, so all evening he has to speak in Disney movie quotes.”

Katniss let out a little laugh-snort.

“Why the hell would you choose that as his penalty?” Gale asked, shaking his head.

“I dunno.” Peeta one-arm shrugged. “It’s just what came to mind at the time.”

While they waited for the pizza, Gale scrolled through YouTube videos on the TV, and Katniss and Peeta talked casually on the couch, her feet curled up behind her, his propped up on the ottoman. Finnick was doing well with the Disney thing so far. He hadn’t spoken unless it was in a Disney quote, and several things on TV had even given him fuel to go on.

When Gale stopped on a nature video about grizzly bears, Finnick belted out the opening line to “The Bare Necessities.” Gale groaned and rubbed his temple, quickly switching the channel to something deemed safer, but Finnick was already off, singing and dancing around and jiggling his butt.

Peeta was suppressing laughter, whereas Katniss had, surprisingly, started singing along. It was a casual, impulsive thing, the words just tumbling out of her mouth as she leaned back against Peeta’s outstretched arm. She looked up at him; he’d stopped laughing and was smiling down at her. Shyly, she smiled back then turned away, continuing to sing with greater confidence.

Finnick stopped mid-shake, his mouth dropping open to say something, but he, apparently, remembered he was only allowed to speak in Disney, so he went to his room and returned with a notebook and pen. He’d written: _Aw, KitKat, you’re a Disney girl?_

Katniss shrugged. “Who doesn’t like Disney songs?” Plus, she loved to sing, and she was more confident in her singing voice than most things, so when she heard a catchy tune she felt inclined to join in, at least when just in the company of friends. “Although, I’m more of a ‘the princess should save herself’ kind of girl, but aside from that…I mean, why doesn’t the princess save the prince?”

“Sometimes they do,” Peeta pointed out. Still resting her head on his arm, she rotated her neck to look up at him, and their gazes locked. Oh, those eyes of his were blue, and those eyelashes...so long and golden…how did they not get tangled? How come she’d never noticed them?

“Pocahontas. Mulan,” Peeta went on to say. “And Merida and Moana kicked ass, too.”

“Always have a comeback for everything, don’t you, Mellark?”

Peeta grinned that stupid-cute lopsided grin of his. “That I do, Everdeen.”

“Teenagers,” Finnick spoke in a Jamaican accent, addressing Gale with a small shake of the head, “they think they know everything!” Technically, Katniss and Peeta were teenagers, at 19, whereas Gale was 21 and Finnick was 23.

Even though the comment wasn’t directed at him, Gale threw one of his shoes at Finnick. Finnick dodged it.

“Wow, Finn. You have one for everything. Color me impressed,” Peeta said. Katniss shot him a miffed look, which clearly meant ‘What have you done?’

As for Finnick, he was obviously pondering his Disney response, but he seemed momentarily stuck. Finally, he waved a hand around in the air and said, half-hearted, “You can paint with all the colors of the wind.”

“Okay, Finn. That one was a real stretch,” said Peeta. “You’re losing steam.”

Finnick simply shrugged and went back to singing, and they all had to wonder when he’d grow tired of this game. It didn’t seem to be happening yet. He even went to their small kitchen nook and grabbed a couple of bananas. He tossed one to Katniss; she caught it, shook her head, and offered it to Peeta while Finnick danced around with his banana. After a couple of seconds, he unpeeled it and took a huge bite. And he went about singing through a mouthful of banana mush. He forgot some of the words along the way, and Katniss helped him out where she could, but it’d been a while since she’d seen the movie.

“You’re an idiot, you know that,” Gale jabbed. “How am I even friends with you?”

“You’re mad. Bonkers. Off your head,” Finnick retorted, not missing a beat. Wow, his knowledge of Disney really was impressive. Although, that was technically from the book, not the movie. He approached Gale then, leaning in close as if to whisper in his ear. “But I’ll tell you a secret...some of the best people are.”

“Would you PLEASE stop that?!” Gale shoved his friend away.

Finnick grinned impishly and went for his notebook. He wrote out: _How do you catch them every time, Galey? Are you a closet Disney fan?_

“No. I just know that’s what you’re doing. Peeta told us, dumbass.”

“Well,” Peeta reluctantly pushed himself off the couch. “On that note, I better get those cheese buns started.”

Katniss nodded her assent and immediately took up residence in Peeta’s warm spot. She didn’t have long to enjoy it, though, because her phone rang.

It was Madge. And she needed a favor.

* * *

The conversation was brief, yet frustrating. Katniss had spent a lot of time gesticulating but not knowing what to say because Madge’s was no ordinary request. Her good friend, the sweet, blonde, blue-eyed daughter of the mayor, had asked her to do something that was among the very last of things she ever wanted to do. But Madge said it was for a good cause.

Being kind-hearted as she was, Madge had gotten involved with a local charity event her father was running, to help animals. Apparently, as soon as she saw them, her good heart had bled for the poor, unfortunate animal souls, and she’d decided to rope her friends into it, too. It would be fine if she was asking for donations or to make programs or basically to do anything other than what she was asking them to do.

Everyone was looking at Katniss now, waiting for an explanation of the call. She supposed she should tell them; it involved them, too, as Madge was sort of a mutual friend of all of theirs.

“Well, that was Madge.” Way to state the obvious. “And I guess...we all better go easy on the food...if we’re gonna fit into our costumes next weekend.”

“What?” Gale demanded.

“Costumes?” Peeta asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Katniss pressed her lips together. “We’re all going to be on a show.”

Blank stares.

“Madge can give you more details than I can. She’ll be calling all of you to ask for your participation.”

That didn’t seem good enough.

“What’s this all about, Catnip? Why does she want us on a show? For what?”

“Uh, I think it involves...modeling or something.”

“Modeling?!” Gale shouted, rising up to his full, very tall height. No one else seemed pleased by this news, either.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,” Katniss bit out. “It’s for a good cause.”

Gale snorted. “Yeah, what?”

“Animals...homeless or neglected ones or something.”

Gale groaned.

“Always let your conscience be your guide,” Finnick chimed in brightly, nodding and giving a thumbs-up as if to say he was in.

“Shut up, Finn!” Gale huffed. He’d obviously had enough, and the bomb that’d just been dropped on him certainly didn’t help. Ignoring Finnick’s reproachful look, Gale ran a hand through his dark hair. “Well, I’m not doing it. I’m gonna tell Madge no.”

 _Please_ , thought Katniss. Gale tell Madge no? Unlikely. For as much as Gale complained about Madge being over-privileged and stuck-up, which she wasn’t, she sure did seem to have him wrapped around her finger. She had other examples to back this up.

But then again, Katniss was no stronger. She simply couldn’t bring herself to say no to the sweet, kind girl who had been nothing but a loyal friend. And it wasn’t like Madge asked much of any of them. Ever. This was really the first favor she’d asked for. So, Katniss had given her a very reluctant ‘okay,’ hoping by some stroke of luck, she wouldn’t be needed and could get out of it.

“I know this sucks, but it’s Madge,” Katniss said. Gale exhaled sharply and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

“Katniss is right.” Of course, Peeta would back her up. “Madge has never asked for anything from any of us.” It was like they were on the same wavelength. “And she’s done a lot, for all of us.” Peeta gave Gale a pointed look then took it further, calling attention to all the good things Madge had done for them and giving a very persuasive argument. Katniss was once again amazed by her best friend’s way with words (and thankful for it). Not that she really wanted to do this, but she did want to help Madge.

Finnick was nodding along. He opened up his arms, declaring, “Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind.”

Gale, who had been softening, shot Finnick a look that could kill, and Katniss was fairly certain he was going to end up slugging him before the night was out. Fortunately, Peeta stepped in to diffuse the situation.

“Your knowledge of Disney movies is astounding to me, Finn, but maybe, for your own protection, you shouldn’t speak for a while.” Peeta patted Finnick on the back and moved to stand between the two. “You know, Gale, you don’t have to decide right now, but Madge is a great girl. Maybe we should at least hear her out.”

Gale seemed to be considering it, but then, Katniss caught a gleam in Finnick’s eye. She could tell he just had to get one more in.

“Some people are worth melting‒” Peeta clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. It was a good thing, too, because Gale was almost ready to burst.

Gale glared at Finnick a moment, his death look rivaling Katniss’s, then he glanced between the members of the group. It all ended with him storming off and slamming his door.

 _Well, that went over well_ , thought Katniss.

She wasn’t overly concerned, though. Gale would go in there, sulk for a while and eventually calm down, and he’d probably end up agreeing to it.

The pizza came, and Finnick and Gale both grabbed some slices and retired to their rooms, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone on the couch.

It was better this way. Quieter. Nicer. This was the way Katniss liked it.

“So, what are we gonna watch tonight?” Peeta asked, smoothing out the strands of her braid in a manner that always soothed her.

Katniss smirked up at him. “Anything but Disney.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very catered to the birthday girl, but I hope some others can enjoy it, too. I think the next two chapters will be a lot better and definitely more exciting. This was kind of build-up. 
> 
> The quotes, if you didn't pick them out were: 
> 
> “To infinity and beyond!” (Buzz Lightyear, Toy Story) 
> 
> The Bare Necessities (song from The Jungle Book, Balou) 
> 
> "Teenagers, they think they know everything." (Sebastien, The Little Mermaid) 
> 
> "You can paint with all the colors of the wind." (Pocahontas, Pocahontas) 
> 
> "You're mad. Bonkers. Off your head. But let me tell you a secret...some of the best people are." (The Mad Hatter, Alice in Wonderland)
> 
> "Always let your conscience be your guide." (Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio) 
> 
> "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind." (Lilo/Stich, Lilo & Stitch) 
> 
> "Some people are worth melting for." (Olaf, Frozen)


End file.
